edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Katsuragi
'''Katsuragi '''used to be a member of Nishikiori's group. Appearance He wears the normal uniform for males and has short black hair. Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc He was looking disgust from watching Akira eating all that food. He was one of boys whom were watching the camera that Makoto Morita filmed in Guam. When film shows about Rion Akagami footage, Akira held the camera up high. He was dissapointed and accused him of a relationship with Rion. When Rion saw the film, he and other boys fled the scene. When the plane experienced the turbolence, it scared him. After the planed landed on the island, he was seen with a broken arm sitting on a rock with Rion, Rion's Friend, and Akira's Friend in Makoto's Video. Akira's Friend considered themselves very lucky. Katsuragi thought they were gonna die from the crash. Although Akira's Friend noticed a number of people are missing. Rion's Friend thought about Akira. Rion believed he'll turn up eventually. Kouhei Arita came by and informed everyone help is on their way. On the second night, a group of Andrewsarchus came to the camp and forced the survivors to flee into the jungle or back up the plane. After they discovered the pilot Masaru Tsuchiya's lie about the radio, the survivors went into mass panic. Katsuragi and Akira's Friend looked at each other with Akira's Friend holding a handful of money bills in Makoto's Video. After the exodus from the Plane, he joined Nishikiori's Group with Watanabe as their leader. Epidemic arc His name wasn't mentioned when Akira missed his friends and wondered how are they all doing? But his image was seen in Akira's mind. Obelisk arc His image was seen when Makoto recalls of his friends if they were doing alright. Pyramid arc After trekking for a month in the jungle, Nishikiori's Group found themselves northeast of the island. They found a Pyramid there. The group started to excavate the Pyramid. On the tenth day Katsuragi and the group fell ill from a unknown disease. Takashi Nishikiori turned out to be a doctor and forced the group to swear loyalty to him or die. While everyone swore their loyalty to him, only Watanabe and his Daughter died from the illness. Katsuragi was working when he sees Akira at the Pyramid. He was glad to see his best friend and Ryouichi Suzuki. A warm reunion was shorted after seeing Takashi approaching them. Katsuragi quickly said goodbye before returning to his work. Kubo brought Katsuragi, Arisa and Shiraishi to Takashi's tent. Takashi informed them, they will enter the Pyramid if Akira's Pyramid Party didn't return before dawn. Luckly Akira's Pyramid Party made it back on time. Akira asked him and fellow students to come back with him to The Tower. They were afraid to go with him. Kanako Oomori and Ugen Kokonoe escaped from a burning stake. After they and Akira's Pyramid Party had escaped from the Pyramid, Katsuragi, Shiraishi and Arisa saw Kouichi Yarai standing next to Takashi. They recalled the incident at Guam involving Kouichi almost killed the military guy. Kouichi returned with his whole group. They saw Kouichi holding Motoko Kurusu on his arms. Motoko was very sick. Takashi ordered to reinforce the entrance into the Pyramid. Katsuragi, Shiraishi and Arisa were talking about Kouichi when they didn't notice Saitou. He ordered them to go into the Pyramid except Arisa. She asked her friends for help, but Katsuragi and Shiraishi didn't dare to help out. Kouichi intervened and disabled Saitou temporary. They were stunned to see Kouichi saving them. They were back in Takashi's tent. Arisa informed Takashi that Kouichi and Akira are good friends. Before leaving, Takashi would order Saitou to leave them alone. Also if they need something they can ask him for it. They seemed glad to hear that. Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class 4 Category:Student Category:Nishikiori's Group Category:Alive